Hidden Identity
by Zori-chan
Summary: A Heroes/Death Note crossover with some original fiction. An experiment escapes her despicable lab, befriending the great detective L and helps him tackle who might be the greatest murderer ever: Kira. Love, Murder and more follows as new foes appear.
1. Prolouge

A handsome young man about 25 years old stood in front of a group of men in business suits. Today was very important- he was introducing the idea of a new project to the people that funded the lab where he worked.

"So, gentlemen," he went on, "The experiments in Project Chrysalis would have strength anywhere from 600%-800% higher than that of an average human and could achieve speeds of 250 mph for up to 10 miles at a time and would be far more agile than average humans. They would of course resemble normal human beings."

"Why would they be called 'Project Chrysalis', Dr. Gray?" one of the men interrupted.

"Well at a pre-programmed age we plan to have them gain extra abilities. A transformation if you will. These being would be nothing short of an army. We could sell them to the highest bidder and make billions! There would be certain generations of each experiment, each one a hybrid of human DNA with an animals DNA. The Lion Generation, Bear Generation, Cheetah Generation, and the Wolf Generation." Sam Gray paused for a moment to see their reactions, then went on to show statistics and the research they've already gathered. "These would be among the most intelligent beings but they would be designed to obey us, not to mention completely emotionless. They would be designed to be the army that would bring the world under the rule of one man or organization; immune to major diseases-"

Another one of the men interrupted. "We've heard quite enough Dr. Gray. We give the lab our full permission and the funding they need to go through with this project. Do not disappoint us."

Sam Gray dipped his head in gratitude. "Of course not, sir." With that he took his things and left the meeting room.

The years passed and they went into more extensive research. They had 60 experiments in each generation. Some were successful, others were complete failures and some were in between. The failures never lived for very long. The in-betweens often died because they couldn't handle the stress of the heavy experimentation. Early experiments in the project were very unstable and also died. Some contracted strange diseases that could not be cured, side effects from god knows what.

Generation Bear was too violent, many of them were put down. Generation Cheetah didn't have the desired strength and were too fast. Many of them were gunned down whenever they tried to escape. Generation Lion…well they tried to make them look human but to no avail. Not to mention some of them didn't have the desired intelligence and were more animal than human. Generation Wolf, however, was different. Sadly though, by the time they got to this generation, some of them were slated for death before they were born, programmed with specific dates where their bodies would shut down and they would die.

Generation Wolf had the speed, the strength, and the agility. All were programmed to be incredible hackers, lock pickers, mechanics, and knew multiple forms of martial arts and fighting, females also could incorporate gymnastics into their fighting. Some were born looking as though they were part animal, but those features could be removed and the final product was a flawless perfect looking human.

Few of these experiments were born as human babies. Some of the married couples in the lab gave their children up, some were bought from poor families and even more stolen. Only about ¼ of the babies stolen had the animal DNA grafted into their human DNA after they were born. And any babies not born from human mothers were test-tube babies.

Sam Gray was so dedicated to this project, that he gave his sperm to fertilize a test-tube baby. At one point a young experiment did escape, though was soon recaptured after it was discovered she made a home in an orphanage. But fate was not kind to this project and all of Project Chrysalis died. All except one.

This is the story of that one.


	2. Escape

One little girl about 4 years old was strapped down to a table on her stomach. She has golden-blonde hair, flawless porcelain skin and exotic blue-green eyes. Scientists worked around her while she yelled in pain, an unearthly, inhuman scream that made their skin crawl. The girl was in so much pain as her back was being ripped open to the bone. Why? She didn't know. She really didn't care. She just wanted to the pain to stop and for them to leave her alone. But she would not cry, she would not beg or plead- those were signs of weaknesses and she was not weak. She could feel her own blood coming from the wound- they had not given her any pain killer or anesthetics, the bastards. Finally the pain was too much, and she blacked out.

She awoke later when everything was over. Sharp, stinging pain went up her back. It hurt so much that she couldn't even more. _I hate this, _she thought.

Every day was like this. They- humans- referred to her by whatever number cage she was in. Today it was cage 666. So much had happened to her in the past 4 years. She knew that when she was born she had fangs, claws and worse…a tail but they were removed through extensive surgery. She had wolf DNA mixed in with her human DNA. She was a freak, and she knew it and some scientists never missed a chance to remind her. Only one human had been nice to her, a brunette woman with green eyes who cared for her when she was a baby, but then last year the woman was moved away to a different part of the lab and the girl never saw her again.

She didn't miss the woman. As far as the girl cared, it was just another human. And humans were the real monsters. The girl was content to be by herself- she didn't need others. Some might argue that her wolf instinct drove her to find a pack, but her instinct also told her that others would hold her back and make her weak, and she needed to be strong to escape. She would wait, and she would watch.

She made careful notes of all the security, going over strategies in her head, but one thing always stumped her: How to get out of the cage? It needed a fingerprint of a scientists to open and it was very hi-tech. She would discover how one day.

Three years passed with more pain and torture too gruesome to go into detail. In those 3 years she became faster, smarter, and stronger. She learned how to hack into computers- no system was safe from her anymore. She could rewire anything and shut down any system. She was becoming everything the lab wanted. Though they didn't realize that she was only behaving because it benefited her. She learned how to fight and learned many forms of martial arts, street fighting, and gymnastics. The humans pushed her to her very limits.

Then one day, the girl got her chance of escape. She saw that woman again. The woman bumped up against her cage by accident, her finger touching the pad that took her fingerprint and granted access to open the cage. The little 7 year old girl could escape any time she wanted.

She waited until it was dark then silently opened the cage and slipped out. She was smarter than the humans gave her credit for and sneaked around all the infrared and security cameras and motions detectors. She got out into the hallways and came upon something unexpected: Guard dogs.

They were big and 5 of them. 2 Dobermans, 2 Rottweilers, and a German Shepherd. All menacing, growling, and ready to attack and raise the alarm. The girl sat down on the ground- she knew what to do.

"Its OK. I won't hurt you," she whispered and looked them in the eyes. The dogs stopped growling and stepped back. Perhaps they sensed something. Perhaps they didn't like living at the lab much either.

The girl reach out and petted the lead dog on the head. After a moments hesitation, it wagged its tail.

"I guess you guys don't get petted much," the girl said, noting the scars across their pelts. She looked around for a way out and saw one, then stood up and walked over to their way out.

She pried open a small window helped each of the dogs through. They all bolted into the streets, disappearing down an alley. She later heard their happy barking and smiled, feeling good that she helped other innocent creatures escape the tyranny of the lab. Then she crawled through the window herself- being so skinny and malnourished it was easy. Then she was free. She stood up and looked around then bolted out into the streets, out into a world she knew nothing about.

She turned down the alleyways, skulking around and learning all the could about the new world she found herself in. She later found a deserted alley and made her home in a corner with some blankets and pillows she stole. She stole food to survive and was never caught. She doubted anyone knew she existed.

The girl also learned how to master the art of pick pocketing. After that she used the money she stole to buy what she needed. She took broken mini-TV's and fixed them, using her knowledge to tap into the electricity of a nearby apartment complex.

For the first time in a long time, she wasn't in pain. She got some color in her skin from actually in being sunlight. She sometimes got cold at night, but she's had worse. And she was never hungry…well not really hungry anyway. She was content, but a different type of content than it was back in the lab.

She had to avoid the police though- another homeless person warned her that the police would take her in if they saw her wandering around the streets- especially if it was during school hours. It was easy to avoid them though. Something inside her felt hollow; she was missing something, but she didn't know what.

About 3 weeks after her escape, she went through another pick-pocketing routine. It was an old man, but he seemed pretty rich from what she found in his wallet. However when she got back to her "hideout" she realized he had been following her.

"I believe you have my wallet," he said kindly. He looked around at her hideout, noticing all the repaired appliances she had. "You seem very intelligent."

"Yeah? So what?" the girl scowled.

"I have a home for boys and girls who are gifted. I think you could fit in nicely there and you wouldn't have to worry about stealing or the cops. But I would need my wallet back first."

"…No joke? You'd really take me to this place? And you won't report me to the cops after I give you your wallet?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Dear girl, I do not joke about such things." One second later his wallet was back in his hands. He put it in his pocket and held out his hand for the girl to take it. She did and he led her down the street. He noted that she didn't bother to take any of her things with her.

"So what's this place called anyway?"

"Whammy's House."

**(A/N: Finally! Something that's remotely DN! lolz)**


	3. Whammy's House

**(Disclaimer: If you recognize if from Death Note, the its obviously not mine)**

The girl learned that the mans name was Quallish Whammy and was a rich inventor who had this orphanage for gifted children- whether it be artistic or scientific. He had come to town in his limousine. They pulled up to an iron gate that opened and they were driven down a long driveway.

"Now before we get out and go inside, everyone here uses a fake name. Sometimes they earn it, sometimes they choose it, and other times I choose it for them. Do you have any preferences?" Whammy asked her. She shook her head in a 'no'. "Well then we shall call you….C. There aren't any 'C' names currently and the first one usually just gets the letter."

So now she was C. Mr. Whammy and C got out of the limousine and stood in front of an enormous mansion. C saw tennis courts and a large garden and there was a fountain out front. She was impressed.

She was taken to the girls dormitories and got a room all her own. New clothes were bought for her and she went to her classes. C liked this testing way better than the testing at the lab. She didn't tell anyone about her past- she planned to put it behind her. For the first time in her life she got to act like a normal girl and watched movies. She really liked horror movies. She didn't read too many books- except for Edgar Allan Poe- but she loved music. Rock, metal, alternative- anything with heavy guitar riffs and lyrics about violence- she listened to it all.

C excelled in her classes. Art and writing classes were something completely new to her. Sure she knew how to read and write, but never did she have to create her own stories- even so she was very creative and did well in each of these new classes. She heard teachers whispering about how she was just as intelligent as the top 3 students in her age group. C didn't know who they were, and frankly she didn't care.

One day she looked out of the window and saw Mr. Whammy leading 3 boys out of the orphanage to a car where a man in a black suit and sunglasses was waiting for them. One boy was skinny with messy black hair. Another had reddish hair and was wearing goggles and the other was bleach-blonde and it looks like he and the black-haired boy were eating something, while the red-haired boy seemed to be playing a hand-held video game. They each got in the car and were driven off.

C was looking out her window the same day and saw the boys come in, but in a different care. _That's strange. I thought they'd been adopted…guess not._ She wondered why they'd left and come back and decided to ask Mr. Whammy about it later.

But after being there for just a few short weeks, she realized what it was she was missing. She needed a home, and so far Whammy's House really did feel like a home to her. She even began playing sports and games with the other girls her age, but she remained aloof and didn't open up to anyway. In her classes she usually had a smart-aleck answer for her teacher and never missed an chance to contradict them over something. It greatly annoyed them, but they put up with it because her remarks were clever.

C often noticed that the same three boys came and left almost every day. She often wondered what it was they were doing. C was walking down the hallway when she saw Mr. Whammy going into his office. She broke away from the group and ran over into his office.

"Mr. Whammy!"

"C, what bring you here?"

"I have a question."

"You seem to be full of those. What is it this time?" he asked. C went on to explain about the boys leaving and coming back and she described them too.

"Well, C, those boys are receiving special training. One of the top detective in the world is training them to take his place. One as his successor, another to take the place of his chosen successor should anything happen, and the 3rd as an espionage worker. You're right in thinking they're about your age. One is 8, another is 7 and the third is 6 years old. They're all very intelligent and blessed to have been chosen by this detective. These three are also among the smartest in this orphanage."

"You're being awfully secret about who they are though. What are their names?"

"No doubt you'll find out for yourself soon enough- but we must be secretive about them. Because when they are grown and take the place of their mentor, everything about them will be classified and unknown to the world- even their faces and their names."

"…Sounds kind of sucky,"

Mr. Whammy chuckled. "Why don't you go and enjoy this beautiful day. It would be a waste to spend it inside."

C shrugged and left his office, going out into the gardens. She sat down on one of the benches and tuned out the sound of children playing and birds chirping while she looked around at the serene nature. _I can't believe I've only been here for 2 months… _Life at Whammy's House was good, but C had a feeling in her gut that everything was going to change.

She saw the three boys walk by on a garden path not far from hers. The black-haired boy looked up as she walked by- she could clearly see he had a plate of cake in his hands, while his blond-haired companion has a bar of chocolate- and his black eyes met her vibrant blue-green. He blinked at her- probably wondering who she was. C had heard the guy was pretty popular and knew just about everyone here at Whammy's House. He shook his head, realizing that he'd been staring and trotted off back to his companions. C tipped her head.

"What a weird boy."

She heard a car door slam and lifted her head up to see a couple walking to the entrance of Whammy's House. They looked familiar and it made C's stomach feel queasy. Something wasn't right about those two.

Not long after, C was brought inside back to Mr. Whammy's office. He looked very grave and the same couple as before was inside as well.

"C…you parents have come to take you home…"

"I'm not going. Those aren't my parents," she growled.

"Oh honey," the woman smiled- completely fake- "I think you've wasted enough of this kind man's time. Now apologize for causing all this trouble and come home. We've been worried sick about you!"

"How about you do me a favor and fuck off and die!" C retorted.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Young lady, I won't have that language coming out of your mouth."

C rolled her eyes. "I'd rather go to hell than do what you tell me to." She turned back to Mr. Whammy. "Sir, those are NOT my parents. I don't have parents. If they're so 'worried sick' about me, then why is it I've never seen them before in my life and they've never bothered to 'find' me until now."

Mr. Whammy sighed. "I'm sorry, but they have the proper documentation. You have to go with them."

C narrowed her eyes and growled- it sounded almost animal like. "Never." She turned and bolted out the room. She heard others chasing her but she didn't care. She ran to a window and quickly pried it open then jumped out. She heard people gasp in horror and people below scream as she fell from the 2nd floor, then even more gasps of surprise as she landed on her feet, unharmed, and stood up.

She raced off at a high speed- she knew those people were from the lab and she was never going back there. She could hear the others chasing after her and calling her. She turned a corner-

And ran right into the arms of the man. "Gotcha," he snarled.

"Let me go!" C screamed. But no matter how hard she kicked and screamed, this time she could not get away for some reason and she was placed in a car. She gave Mr. Whammy a death glare and barely noticed the other children and supervisors that were there watching the whole scene. But movement caught her eye in one of the windows. It was the same black-haired boy from before, watching everything with eyes of a black, endless abyss, taking in everything he saw.

The car door was slammed in her face and drove off. C twisted around to stare out the window. She gave no pleading glances, she didn't beg for help. She would save herself. The children were rounded back inside. As the car went through the gates, only Mr. Whammy and the strange boy were still watching- and C glared daggers at them the entire time.


	4. Torture

C was dragged back into the lab and thrown harshly into a metal cell. And life resumed as it did in the past…for a while anyway. Around her neck they placed a metal collar. Any time she did something they didn't like(which was pretty much all the time) it would send painful shocks through her body until she stopped whatever it was she was doing- each shock worse than the next. Eventually she hated it so much that she tore the collar off from her neck. It may not have been the smartest of moves as it was slowly attaching itself to her skin and it hurt like fucking hell as it shocked her like never before.

They ran tests and harsh experimentation on her. She ran on a treadmill at top speed for hours, and if she slowed down at all she's be shocked violently. They tested her strength by having her lift massive weights. Every day C went to sleep feeling numb and unable to move from the pain. At times she wished the lab would just kill her already, and other times she hated Mr. Whammy for letting the lab take her away again. And that was when her determination flared up again, and a fire burned inside her to be free.

Then one day the lab did something strange. Being as weak as she was, they didn't bother to drug her as they carried her and put her in some strange tank filled with fluid. C wasn't sure what was happening, but inside the tank she could not see, taste, hear, smell or feel. All her physical pain ebbed away but C still found it hard to move. It dawned on her what she was in: a sensory deprivation tank.

Inside the tank C lost all sense of time. A minute, was an hour, an hour was a day and a day was an eternity. She knew not when it was night, or when it was day, nor did she know when she was awake or when she was asleep. She did not realize the aging of her body, or differentiate dreams from reality, for the two often blended together. Those few short months she had spent at Whammy's House faded from her memory, and became little more than a wisp of a dream. She even questioned if her life at the lab had actually happened, and a faceless boy with black eyes haunted her dreams.

She was taken out of the tank once every 3 days for food and water. The light burned her eyes, making it painful to see and she couldn't even move her own body; well she could but it only sent gut-wrenching pain throughout her body. Her own thoughts were numb and her tongue felt thick, making speech next to impossible. She didn't even bother trying. She thought she heard someone asking for how much longer she'd be in the tank- or if she'd even survive being in the tank for much longer.

C wondered the same thing. She didn't even know WHY they were doing this to her. What good could come from it? Fuck, would anything come out of this other than torturing her? Without the track of time, she didn't even no how long it had been since she was first placed in the tank.

One day she was taken out of the tank and placed in a dark cell with dim light. Each day the light increased until it no longer bothered her, and she found her senses coming back to her, as well as mobility. A floor-length mirror was placed in the room and C crawled to her feet and went over to it.

C blinked in surprise. She hadn't realized how much she had grown. She looked to be about in her early teens(according to a note on the mirror she was now 14. Why the scientists left her a note, she didn't know. Those fuckers are just really stupid so who gives a damn), and seemed to be about 5'5". There was a gaunt look about her, like someone who had not eaten properly in a long time. Her once golden-sunny blonde short hair was now long, in a great need of brushing and a dark dirty blonde. Her skin had become paler, her body more slender and…

C blinked again. She had…a chest. An actual figure. C _really_ missed a lot in that god-damn fucking tank. She seemed so much older…and haunted, having the look of someone who's matured far beyond their years. The only thing that was remotely the same about her was her eyes. They were still big, and the most vibrant blue-green she'd ever seen; an exotic color that no normal human could ever obtain.

And her neck…the place where her collar used to be had completely damaged the skin beyond repair and the scientists removed it. In its place was transparent skin. C could easily see her neckbone and…ugh. It was just too weird. C found a black silk ribbon and tied it around her neck. It hid the transparent skin perfectly. Her entire wardrobe had practically been changed. Flare jeans, black Vans shoes, a black wristband and a tight black T-shirt

New tests were given to C as she started fighting. Criminal, experiments, anyone the lab put in front of her in an arena she fought. She learned how to perform complicated martial arts moves, acrobatics, gymnastics and so much more. She was being trained to be a soldier, a weapon, being trained…to kill.

She killed anyone she fought- otherwise she would be the one to die. She didn't blink when she killed- she was devoid of all emotion. It seemed as if she was slowly becoming what the lab wanted her to be. Not long after her strength started returning she was moved out of her dank dark cell into a new one, more like an enclosure. It had stronger-than-steel bars and was very large. Not to mention she wasn't the only experiment in it this time.

There were two male experiments in the cell, on opposite walls giving each other death glares. The first was athletic and, lets face it he was hot, with light reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. The other was also attractive, with spiky black hair and dark black eyes that seemed to glint an icy-blue at certain angles. C didn't know what it was, but he seemed…familiar. Both seemed to be about her age.

C was thrown into the cell roughly, landing hard on the ground with attracted the two boys attention. The brown-haired boy looked slightly interested, but bored for the most part. The other boy raised his eyebrows at her. C said nothing as she stood to her feet and narrowed her eyes at them.

"Hi." the dark-haired boy said. "Who are you?"

"Its not really much of your concern now is it?" C spat, walking over to a far corner in the cell and leaning up against it, crossing her arms.

"Actually it is. From the looks of things we're going to be stuck in here for a while." The brown-haired boy interrupted. "Name's Ryuuk, least that's what most people call me."

Really just another good way to say "This is not my real name but that's what I go by". C nodded to him curtly then looked at the other boy.

He blinked his dark eyes- a soft captivating black- before answering, "I am L."

L…another kid with just a letter for a name. Well actually, C had never really acknowledged "C" as being her name. Really, she felt like she needed something new.

"So who are you?" the boys said at once, casting glares at each other before looking back at C.

That left a very good question. Who was she? Well she knew WHAT she was. She was all that was left of Project Chrysalis. So maybe she should call herself Chrysalis? No, that was WAY to prissy and girly. If only she could shorten it just a bit more…and then C knew who she wanted to be known as, even if she really didn't have an identity.

"Call me Chris."

Ryuuk and L nodded, and left it at that. Chris's training to fight and kill continued as she was taken out ever day; L and Ryuuk also being removed for experimentation, and for a long time that was their life.


	5. Freedom

Three years passed and not much changed except their looks. Ryuuk had grown taller and more muscular. L had also grown taller, but was leaner than Ryuuk though just as strong. Chris was almost as tall as them, being 5'7", and her hair had darkened again to a light brunette with darker brown low-lights, and she had become more slender. The only thing that was the same was their hatred for the lab and the state of their lives.

Every day they were thrown back into their cell with new wounds. Chris's wounds always healed over, leaving no marks of ever being there. L and Ryuuk weren't so lucky. Especially not L. Just about every other week he had a new "escape plan" and he would try to get out. Each one failed and he was beaten badly. Eventually the scientists got so sick of him trying to run away that they put black steel cuffs around his wrists that would shock him if he tried to escape or take them off.

It didn't work.

Chris didn't talk to the two boys much. But she did observe and she noticed many things.

1.)The two have known each other for a while

2.)They hate each others guts.

3.)They get in fights for stupid things- like sighing in a depressed way.

4.)Ryuuk seemed to have given up and didn't care anymore.

5.)L wanted to be free more than anything.

6.)L likes cake- he was forever complaining about the lack of cake.

She also learned that Ryuuk and L were wolf-human hybrids, like Chris, but from what she gathered they were experimented on after birth. Ryuuks parents were murdered and he was taken as a child, L had been kidnapped and turned into a wolf hybrid not long before Chris joined them in the cell.

Overall, they got on her nerves. There were times when they're fights were amusing, and distracted her from whatever pains she had that day. Other times the fights were stupid as hell and Chris would break it up by beating the both of them. They could get really annoying actually. L was just…strange. It was like he never blinked. Like Chris, he observed things, especially the goings on in the lab. But he didn't do much with the information he found; or at least, he didn't use it well enough.

It was pitch black in the lab, except for the faint red glow from the laser beams that were part of the security system but Chris could see perfectly. Chris unhooked a guitar pick from the black ribbon around her neck and went over to the lock of her cell. She took the metal ring off the guitar pick, the straightened it out and picked the lock with ease. It was an intricate lock- difficult to pick and was only supposed to be opened by a key that had matching sensors in it. But picking it with a piece of metal worked just fine if someone rewired the lock system beforehand…

She quietly opened the door, glancing back at L and Ryuuk, who were curled up in different corners of the lab then slipped out of the cell. She slinked around and went over to a computer and hacked into it easily. In the past three years, she had learned every inch of the lab and its security detail. The guard dogs didn't bother her- in fact, she thought they kinda liked her. She was finding out everything she could about the lab, and as soon as she had the opportune moment, she would escape.

Tonight she was copying the hard drive of the lab's computer network onto a disc so she would have access to the files any time she wanted.

_This is too damn easy,_ she thought with a smirk. _Stupid humans._ This was the last task she needed before she would be ready for escape. Unlike the idiot L, she wouldn't get recaptured anytime soon. _I think the longest he's been out of this hell house was like, what a week tops? Pathetic._

Chris looked down on Ryuuk and L. They were strange…inferior. Though she didn't notice a definite change in L's attitude. In the beginning, he had been quieter, calmer and acted very bored. But over time he became more stubborn and obnoxious anytime she talked to him- or when he talked to anybody actually. He became bolder with each daring escape attempt. Chris had to admire him for that. Ryuuk was just weak in her eyes- he never tried. He had given up.

Chris finished copying the information, then shut down the computer and took the disk out, slipping into her pocket and expertly maneuvering around the security and slipped back into her cell. Too easy.

She eased herself into an open corner, looking at Ryuuk and L. Ryuuk looked as expressionless in sleep as he was awake. It was kinda creepy to be honest. L looked…serene. It wasn't a look that could usually be seen on his face. He fidgeted in his sleep, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, if she got free she might take them with her. But in the end she'd leave them behind to fend for themselves.

Chris couldn't afford to make friends, or anything remotely close to friends. She'd learned long ago never to trust anybody. She didn't need anyone to help her. People were a waste of time, a burden. Friends were useless and distracting.

She would get her freedom, she wouldn't depend on anyone to help her keep it.

She wasn't afraid to walk this world alone.

She didn't need anyone.

They would only hold her back anyway.

_**A few days later…**_

Chris jerked her head up and listened to the scientists mutterings.

"…will be coming to see the experiments…"

"They'll….be sold to the highest bidder…"

"Important dictators…coming to inspect them…"

The scientists were all looking at the experiments in her general area- especially L, Ryuuk and herself. Chris wasn't surprised. From the files she found, they were among the most successful experiments, the wolf DNA seamlessly grafted into their human DNA, incredible speed, strength, and agility that was far beyond anything a human could hope for.

L narrowed his eyes, and so did Ryuuk. They obviously heard the scientists too. Chris knew the people coming to look at them would be coming soon- she and her fellow inmates in the cell hadn't had their daily dosage of torture for the day. The scientists must want them to look like their in good condition for the "guests".

_Well if you take out the fact that we're starving, dehydrated, grungy, and pissy as hell, yeah we're in great condition!_ Chris thought snidely. Chris glanced around for a moment. _This is it. I am SOO out of here. There's no way in hell that I'm going to stick around here and being their little show dog for them to parade around for a bunch of jackasses. I sick of being their lab rat, and I am done jumping through their hoops and playing their little games._

Chris looked over at the two boys; she wouldn't be surprised if they were thinking along the same lines as her. Tonight would be the night of their escape, she was sure of it. Well, at least she would get out safely.

Not long after they overheard the scientists, the lights shut off and the security systems went up- laser beams and all. Chris turned to L and Ryuuk, seeing them perfectly in the darkness.

"I'm getting out of here. Tonight. You with me?"

"Pugh. You've never been out of the cell before unless you were taken out by a scientist! You can't get out of here." Ryuuk scoffed.

Chris narrowed her eyes at him. "Watch me." She went over to the lock and used the metal ring- which she straightened out again- to pick the lock. She heard the soft, satisfying _click_ and the cell door silently swung open. She turned back to smirk at Ryuuk.

"Yeah well…..try getting around the lasers!" he retorted. Chris noticed with slight amusement that L was watching the whole thing and trying not to laugh.

"Fine then. I will." Chris turned, standing on the edge of her cell at the door. She observed the lasers for a moment. They reached from ceiling to floor, wall to wall and- just to make everything more fun- they were moving. Without warning, Chris crouched down and lunged up and out into the field of lasers. With incredible precision and grace, she flipped, skidded, and slipped around the lasers with ease. None of them came close to touching her as she leaped around them. In no time, she'd reached the other side and pulled a lever, shutting off the lasers.

Chris turned back to face the cell where Ryuuk and L were and put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah, I really couldn't do that at all," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now are we going to bust out of this place or what?"

"Yeah, lets get out of here," L agreed. Probably 6 more words than he's said all day. He slipped out of the cell, Ryuuk following. Chris ran towards the exit- she didn't want to take any chances that a human was around- and the two boys bolted after her.

Ryuuk sped up ahead of her, and as he passed a table of weapons, he grabbed a gun. L did the same when he passed the table, grabbing a powerful silver gun. Passing the table, Chris grabbed a sleek yet powerful black automatic gun. The three reached the exit, Chris lunged ahead of them, kicking the door open with ease.

The three sped out into the city- it really hadn't changed much in the past ten years- before slowing to a halt.

"See you guys around," Ryuuk turned away from them and walked off.

"Pugh. Don't count on it." Chris curled her lip, going off her own way.

L blinked for a moment before turning down an alley and disappearing in the shadows.


	6. Kicking & Screaming

**(Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Death Note or anything Death Note related...like L....or Ryuuk....oh and please note that this Ryuuk is NOT a shinigami like in the anime/Manga. Its just a fake name that he's using. He was a human until the lab experimented on him and turned his DNA part wolf)**

Chris wandered around the streets of the city for a awhile, avoiding the men skulking around the city to buy drugs and rape girls who were by themselves in dark alleys. If one so much as made a step towards them, she slipped her gun out of her pocket to be in their line of view.

Chris soon found herself to be very, very bored. She had no idea what to do and she hadn't exactly thought out her next move after getting out of the Lab. Furthermore, she had no ways of leaving the city unless she hotwired a car which would lead to dealing with avoiding the cops. Too much of a hassle, in her opinion. So she just wandered aimlessly through the alleyways of Winchester.

She looked up at the sky, the moon was full tonight and hidden by wispy clouds. The city was quiet save for the low humming of the cars passing by along the streets. She slipped her hands into her pockets, not bothered by the cool breeze of the night. She turned down another alley, a figure leaned up against the wall, his hands also in his pockets. Chris hesitated, ready to turn around and go another way but the figure had already noticed her.

"So much for not seeing you around," L's quiet voice said clearly.

Chris shrugged and walked up next to him, and leaned up against on the wall. "So what are you doing just wandering around the streets?"

"Same reason as you; there's nothing else to do."

"Well its probably not a good idea to just hang around the city. Sooner or later the lab will figure out we're gone and will search the city for us- and I'm betting it will be sooner rather than later."

"True. I think it would be best to hide in a place where they wouldn't expect an escaped experiment to go."

"Not to mention it'd be wiser if we had stuck together- 3 heads are better than 1 and splitting up is exactly what the Lab would expect."

"So then lets find Ryuuk and hide out in an expensive hotel."

Chris blinked at him. "An expensive hotel? _That's_ your great hideout place? And how do you plan to get the money? Rob a bank? Oh that won't attract any attention at all," She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

L looked at her unblinkingly with his soft, captivating onyx gaze. "Oh thievery won't be necessary- not from a bank anyway. I already have money. Its all a matter of finding Ryuuk. I noticed a very nice hotel not far from here."

Chris wondered just how he'd gotten the money, then decided that she'd rather not know. "All right then. Lets go find Ryuuk."

L straightened up and walked off, leaving Chris to follow. She caught up and walked next to him, and the two teens silently looked for the 3rd escapee. It didn't take long to find him. As they turned the corner onto a side street a while later, L crashed right into Ryuuk. Literally.

"Damn it L, watch where you're going!" Ryuuk scowled at them. Well, mostly he scowled at L, not so much at Chris.

L merely blinked at the auburn-haired teen. "Hello Ryuuk. We've been looking for you. Chris and I had the idea that perhaps we'd fare better in staying out of the Laboratory by sticking together and hiding in a place they wouldn't expect. We thought it best to include you."

Ryuuk looked from L to Chris then back to L, thinking for a moment. "…I suppose that's not a bad idea. All right, I'll come with you."

L nodded, "Good." Then he turned and walked down the street, Chris and Ryuuk following at his side. He led them to a tall, 20 story hotel that looked pretty fancy. The hotel had a doorman and everything. L walked inside and the three teens ignored some glances that they got.

"Make sure that you get a suite so I can have my own room," Chris muttered. "I've gone through 3 years of virtually living in the same room with you two and now that I'm free, I would prefer not to go through it all again."

L rolled his eyes slightly as he walked up to the desk and pulled out a wallet, talking to the man behind the desk about getting a room. He handed the man some money, and the man lifted the cash up to inspect it- he obviously thought it was fake. L's cash passed the test though, as the man grudgingly handed him a room key.

L walked back to the others. "A three-room suite, top floor. Happy?" he asked Chris.

"Very. So where'd you get the wallet and all that money?" she asked curiously. Ryuuk's eyes were also lit up slightly in interest- though something in his eyes gave the impression that he already had an idea where.

"Oh, I swiped it from the Lab," L said convincingly, however he didn't quite meet her eyes even though he appeared too. He went over to the elevators and opened it, holding it open for Chris and Ryuuk to get in. He pressed the button to take them up to the top floor and the elevator opened the reveal the living room of the suite. He stepped out nonchalantly and went over to the stocked fridge, taking out a piece of cake.

Chris eyed the suite appreciatively as L sat on the couch eating his cake. She noticed that he didn't quite sit normally, he sat in a crouched position instead. Ryuuk went into one of the bedrooms wordlessly and closed the door.

*****

Life in the hotel wasn't much different from the lab, save for the fact that they had their own rooms, real beds to sleep in, a big screen TV, actually food(or just cake and strawberries in L's case) and they weren't being tortured. But the fist-fights between L and Ryuuk didn't stop. It provided some entertainment for Chris when she got really bored. L tried to get the cuffs off of his wrists but it didn't work, it only shocked him. Chris worried that there were trackers in the cuffs that would lead the Lab straight to them.

One night, while L was watching TV(and eating cake) and Ryuuk was in his room doing…whatever…Chris sat at the desk in her room, looking through the Lab files on a laptop she'd stolen from them. Yes, she'd snuck back into the lab and stolen one of their laptops. She was trying to find more information on L and the cuffs stuck on his wrists in hopes of getting them off.

Ryuuk passed by her room, then walked back, having seen what she was doing through her open door. "…What are you doing?"

"Looking for a way to get rid of the cuffs on L's wrists so it doesn't lead the Lab right to us."

Ryuuk walked into her room and looked over her shoulder so see what she was doing. "You hacked into their lab files?"

"Obviously."

"Well how do you know that they haven't already found the signal and are just waiting to attack?"

"Because I set up a system to interfere with the signal from the cuffs. Hopefully the cuffs are something that can be rewired but I'm not finding anything."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ryuuks eyes never left the computer as she searched through the information concerning L.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know, I just do."

"Computer nerd," Ryuuk said teasingly.

In a flash, Chris jabbed her elbow into Ryuuk's stomach, painfully.

"Gah!" Ryuuk yelped as he doubled over.

"Think of it this way: I could have aimed lower," Chris smirked and turned back to the computer. "Just don't call me a nerd."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." Ryuuk stood up, putting a hand over his stomach; he was silently thankful that she hadn't hit him hard enough to make him puke.

"Will you two quit flirting in there!" L yelled in at them, then muttered, "Jeez."

Chris rolled her eyes, "We aren't flirting, sugar-boy!" She closed out of the lab files, double checking that the interference system was still up. Ryuuk saw the hi-tech, advanced system and muttered "Computer nerd," under his breath. Chris whirled around and gave him a swift, HARD kick in the groin.

"Mother fu-!" Ryuuk fell back on the bed, holding himself and letting out a gasp of pain, biting his lip so he didn't yell out. Chris walked out of the room like it was nothing. L raised an eyebrow at her as she entered the living room. She sat down on a chair and watched the TV. Ryuuk came in and sat in another chair and 10 minutes later, they were in a fist-fight right in front of the TV, blocking Chris's view of _Hatchet: Unrated._\

"Hey!! Move out of the way of the damn TV!" Naturally, the teen boys didn't listen to her. Chris scowled and stood up, grabbing them by their collars and pulling them apart. She threw both of them on the couch, and proceeded to kick each of them harshly in sensitive areas. As L and Ryuuk were cursing and swearing in pain, while holding themselves on the floor, Chris sat back down on a chair and turned up the volume as some chick in the movie was getting her head ripped off from her jaw.

And so nothing changed except that Ryuuk and L's fights lessened some and stayed away from the TV when Chris was watching it, and away from Chris in general. So Chris was stuck with the guys and nothing interesting happened until…One day when she came into the suite and saw a girl about a year younger than herself sitting on the couch next to L, talking to him and Ryuuk.

**(A/N: So who's the new girl? Find out next Chapter!)**

**P.S.:**

***to the tune of "You Like to Move it Move it"* L wants a review, review. Chris wants a review, review. You want to...REVIEW!  
**


	7. Words Cannot Describe

**(A/N: Finally Kira shows up! sort of. anyway, can you guess Ryuuk's real name?)**

Chris blinked at the girl. She was probably 16 and had pale skin. Her hair was dark, almost black, and her eyes were violet. She, Ryuuk, and L all looked up as Chris entered.

"Who the hell is she," Chris asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

The girl didn't seem fazed by Chris's hostile attitude as she replied, "I'm Rachel. You must be Chris."

L spoke, "I met her on the street. She's another experiment, like us, only she has cat DNA." That would certainly explain why she was more limber than regular girls. Chris was pretty slim too but she also had muscle. This Rachel didn't seem to have that much muscle, as though she were built for running not fighting.

"She'll be staying with us for a while, as she doesn't have anywhere to go," L continued.

"Oh…well, whatever." Chris walked past them and went to her room, closing the door behind her and opened her laptop.

Rachel became a welcome relief to the hotel suite as she gave Chris a girl to talk to. Of course, Ryuuk and L fought…a lot…and sometimes Chris insulted them as they fought and other times she and Rachel broke up the fights out of annoyance.

So once again, life fell back into a pattern. Ryuuk spent more and more time shut up in his room- no one really knew what he did but frankly, Chris didn't care. Although L did give Ryuuk suspicious glances every time he went into his room. Other than eating cake and fighting with Ryuuk, L didn't talk much to the girls but he certainly paid a lot of attention to the news. Especially whenever a mass murderer known by the public as "Kira" was mentioned.

Chris leaned over the back of the couch where L was sitting. He was once again watching a news report about Kira. "So what's the deal about this guy anyway?"

Rachel looked up from her book. "You mean you've never heard of Kira?"

Chris rolled her eyes, "I've been in a cage for the past 17 years. Informing the experiments about every new homicidal freak is not on the Lab's priority list."

"Kira has been an active murder for the past 5 years, but the past 2 have been quieter than previous years," L said calmly in his quiet voice. His eyes never left the TV as he ate his cake. He had stopped sitting in that crouched position though and sat normally. "It is unknown what weapon he uses but he kills his victims- criminals- with heart attacks. All he needs is a face and a name."

"Well if he's killing criminals he can't be all that bad…right?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not really, Chris. His victims may have started out as just major criminals, but many believe that he kills petty criminals through accidents somehow even though the police have never confirmed that theory. Even so, he also kills police and people of the law if they try to stop him or get in his way. Then to go even further, he kills people that are former criminals, wanted criminals not yet proven guilty, or are rehabilitated."

"Legally, those people are innocent yet quite a few in the public see him as some sort of god," L added. "It doesn't help that many of these 'followers' had been harmed in some way by a criminal that he killed. They feel that its justice but its not true justice. Kira is a criminal, just like the people he kills."

Rachel spoke up again, still reading her book, "Back when Kira first showed up, there was this special task force to catch them with all these amazing detectives in it. No one knew who the head of the Task Force was, but he also had all these successors. They're faces and names were completely unknown to the public. At first it seemed like they might be getting somewhere but lately….well they just haven't been doing much."

Chris blinked, wondering who this Kira could be and how he killed. Who was the face behind the murderer? And what of this task force that was supposed to be helping that weren't, they're faces hidden from the world. They can't have been killed by Kira if no one knew who they were…Chris shook her head, clearing her thoughts. What did Kira and that pathetic task force matter to her?

Two weeks later Rachel came into Chris's room.

"Hey Chris, there's some new guy out by the elevator talking to L! He's pretty hot too," Rachel grinned slightly.

"Ugh, another guy?" Chris sighed, "Fine, lets go see who he is and what the hell he's doing here." She got up out of her chair and followed Rachel out to the suite entrance. Ryuuk was already there. Rachel was right, the new guy was pretty cute but Chris immediately didn't like him(does she like anyone?).

He had reddish hair that fell over into his light green eyes(with a little blue around the pupil), a black and white striped shirt, dark shaded jeans with a chain hanging from the pocket, a thin jacket-vest, and a pair of goggles around his neck. He seemed to be about 16 and had the air of a laid-back jokester, someone who was pretty casual. His eyes widened slightly at Rachel as their eyes met. Chris fought the urge to roll her eyes…again…for the millionth time that day…

"So who is he, L?" Chris asked as she crossed her arms.

"This is Jason," he said, glancing at "Jason". "He's an old friend of mine and tracked me down. Er, Jason this is Ryuuk, Chris, and Rachel," L introduced each of them in turn.

"Hey," Jason said with a slight nod of his head.

Ryuuk gave a curt nod, narrowing his eyes slightly and retreated to his room.

"Will Jason be staying?" Rachel asked.

"Um…" L looked at Jason, unsure of whether he was staying or not.

"Yeah I guess I'll stay for a little while." Jason walked up to Rachel and the two started a conversation almost immediately.

Chris walked up to L, "Are you insane!" she hissed.

"Relax he already knows about what we are."

Chris eyes widened, "You dumbass!!!! You might as well just yell it out to the world!"

"Chris, chill! Jason can be trusted- he's not going to tell." L met Chris's glare head on, getting the feeling he'd seen those eyes somewhere else, in another time, but shrugged off the feeling. He figured that he's just seen her glare so much that must only feel like he'd seen her eyes someplace else.

"Well he better not stay long," Chris snarled before going into the living room and watch another gore horror movie.

L followed her into the living room. Jason and Rachel were sitting next to each other on the couch, flirting. Chris tuned out their conversation and turned up the volume of the movie. She didn't know what it was, but it had blood and guts so she was happy.

Near the end of the movie, Ryuuk came out of his room and sat in one of the chairs. Ten minutes later…he and L got in another argument and a fist fight started…for the fifth time that day…

Jason raised an eyebrow at the fight.

"This happens every day over one stupid thing or another," Chris explained to him.

"Hey!" Rachel eyes lit up. "I think I know why they fight all the time! L and Ryuuk are gay. They're secret lovers and they fight over stupid stuff to hide it!"

Ryuuk and L froze in their fight, and turned to the grinning Rachel, both horrified and disgusted. Chris had burst out laughing and doubled over, falling out of her chair. Jason snickered and not even a harsh glare from L could silence him.

"That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!" Chris said through her hysterical laughter. "And its probably true; they were already sharing the cage when I met 'em! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Shut up! We are NOT gay!" Ryuuk scowled but it didn't nothing to stop the snickering and laughter. "Ugh," Ryuuk turned away, muttering something and went to his room, slamming the door."

"Hey L, why don't you go after your boyfriend!" Jason laughed but stopped when a plate of cake was slammed into his face. "Gah!"

Chris was still laughing as she pulled herself up into her chair. "Sorry, sugar-boy ha ha, but that's fucking hilarious!" she said as L glared furiously at her.

"That's it, I'm out of here," he growled and stormed off to his room, leaving other three teens behind.

**(A/N: *Has a hysterical fit of laughter* and ya know whats really funny? fan-girls always come up with yaoi stories about L!!! Luckily this is not one of them. But its just a running joke in the beginning of this story(and the begining of the RP where this is based off of) that L and Ryuuk were gay. It was so funny- I couldn't resist adding it. And it will lead to more randomness! muhahahahaha!!! Oh and uh...yeah review...plz...)**


	8. Choices

**(A/N: eh, I'm not completely happy with this chapter but w/e. The next one will be much more interesting...with a portion from L's POV...and can be seen as romantic...muhahahahahahahahahahaha. P.S. L IS NOT GAY!!!! as I am an L-fangirl, then there must be a serious lack of gayness in his sexuality. So to all you people who think he's gay, the F U. Now, enough of my ADD ramblings. But if you like comedy, ramblings, randomness, and flat out stupidity- then check out my fics Diary of a Wolfe and Detectives of the Caribbean.)**

For the next week, Chris, Rachel and Jason teased L and Ryuuk about being a gay couple. It seriously pissed them both off. Even so, bringing it up was enough to stop them from getting in a fist fight. The fights were started to get old and boring anyway, Chris thought that they should grow up.

One night, Jason and L got in a serious argument over L's sexuality.

"I'm not a fucking gay, you retard! If I was, then you would know it by now dumbass!!!!!"

"OK then L," Jason said, smirking, "if you're not gay, then prove it."

L narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you mean, 'prove it'?"

"Simple. I dare you to kiss a girl to prove you're not gay. I dare you to kiss Chris." Jason's smirk widened into a wicked grin.

Chris's jaw dropped open slightly. "Nooooo way, dude. I don't want Sugar-boy's lips anywhere near mine."

"Quit calling me 'Sugar-boy'!"

"No! I'll call you what I want to call you, you freaking homosexual!"

"I'm not gay!" L growled.

"You still haven't proven it," Rachel said, smirking as she read her book.

Chris stood up, "That's it, I'm out of here. I'll be in my room. No one disturb me or else you're dead meat." She stalked off but as she passed L, he stood up and grabbed her by the arm, whipping her around to face him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in kiss. Chris's eyes widened and L quickly backed off. She was completely stunned. Jason was doubling over in laughter and even Rachel looked surprised. Luckily, Ryuuk had been in his room and missed the entire ordeal.

Chris shook her head and narrowed her eyes at L. "Why- You-" She didn't bother to try to finish a sentence. She just clenched her hand in a fist, pulled it back and socked him right in the face. Hard. L fell back, tripped over the table and landed on his back, hitting his head against the floor.

"Keep your lips to yourself, you sugar-freak!"

"No problem," L growled as he pulled himself back up into his chair, gritting his teeth in pain from the punch and hitting his head on the ground.

Chris whipped around and stalked into her room, slamming the door. She sat down on her bed, scowling. _Stupid L_, she thought. _And stupid Jason for daring him to do that. I don't even like the freak! In fact- I don't even think that counted. He barely kissed me for 2 second_s _and I didn't kiss him back._ Chris flat-out refused to acknowledge the strange feeling she had in her chest that had nothing to do with anger or hate. She refused to even consider that maybe, just maybe, weirdo-sugar-boy L was starting to grow on her.

*****

Chris kept herself locked in her room for hours. When L and Jason were the only ones in the living room, she heard them talking. Jason was talking to L again, something about coming back to an "HQ", whatever that was. From the sound of it, Jason had known L for a very long time. They mentioned a lot of strange names and Chris realized just how little she knew about L. Even the files she'd found didn't have much. Just that he'd been kidnapped and experimented on, with wolf DNA getting grafted into his human DNA.

They're voices got fainter as they moved towards the door. It sounded like L really was going to leave. Without thinking, Chris leapt towards the door then casually opened it and called out.

"Hey L, can you come here for a sec? I need a favor."

"Sure, Chris." L turned away from Jason, who frowned at L, and followed Chris into her room. She opened her laptop and turned it on as L closed the door.

"I have these files from the Lab, but certain files that contain information on the important people who work there seem to be missing- hidden- and I can't find them." In reality, Chris could probably hack into it and find the information for herself, but it was the only thing she could think of to stall L. Besides, he'd seemed more than happy to have a reason to get away from Jason.

"Hm. Let me take a look then." L blinked at the computer screen as Chris slid out and he took her place in the chair. He started typing in codes hacking into the files until all sorts of files started popping up. "You're all set."

"Thanks, L."

He hesitated, as though there was something else he wanted to say. He sighed.

Finally, Chris' curiosity won over and she asked nonchalantly, "What is it, L?" with a rather bored expression.

"Well…I'm just a little confused…"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You? Confused? Ha! Don't make me laugh, sugar-boy."

"Perhaps if I told you then you might understand. You see- I'm actually a detective. The Greatest Detective in the world to be exact. I'm known as 'L' to the public and to all that I work with. Up until 3 years ago, I worked on a case known as the 'Kira Case', the mass murderer but then I was kidnapped by the lab. Jason is a member of my former Task Force and has been looking for me since. He wants me to resume my position as head of the Task Force but…I'm just not sure if I should…"

Chris blinked. So L was some detective. Oh joy.

"What do you think I should do?"

"What? You're asking me?"

"Yes. You see, if I do return then I would offer you, Rachel, and Ryuuk places at the Task Force but no doubt the Lab will still look for us. There's pros and cons with either staying or going and I'd like an unbiased opinion."

Chris really didn't know what to say. Except that she was surprised and its usually pretty hard to surprise her. Finally she replied, "I honestly don't care what you do. I plan on going my own way. Besides, it's your life. Do what you want but I'm not gonna sit here and tell you what to do." Without waiting for his reply she closed her laptop, slipped it into a book bag and slung it over a shoulder.

"Chris, where are you-"

"Later, L." She pried open the window and vaulted herself out onto the street. L lunged over to the window and looked down, shocked and thinking that she'd just gone suicidal only to be even more surprised when she landed on her feet, unharmed, then standing back up to full height and slipping off through the alleys. She didn't even crack the cement.

Chris slinked through the alleys. She'd been wanting to get out of that place for ages and the conversation with L was making her feel very, very awkward. Plus, she couldn't walk past Jason without him smirking at her- he remembered watching L kiss her very clearly. Which made it even more awkward to be around L.

She found a motorcycle, parked on the side of the street. Chris glanced around, noting that the owner of the black Harley-Davidson didn't seem to be around and discreetly hotwired it and sped off. Chris rode around the city streets for a while, trying to figure out what to do. She had glanced at the files and one name stood out, or at least his picture did.

Sam Gray. The current Director of the Lab and its branches all across the world. Since he was located in Winchester, that made the Winchester Laboratory the headquarters. Chris could remember him watching, ordering, and planning all the pain that happened to her. From the time she was 4 and her back was being split open, to recently when he watched her kill other experiments in fights to the death. That bastard. He'd be one of the first to go. According to the files, he had a penthouse apartment in Winchester. Chris could just find a place to hide out for the night, then spy on him and wait for the chance to kill him.

On the edge of the city, Chris found her hiding place. It was dark, secluded, no other living beings around. Good. It was also a warehouse. It'd only be temporary anyway. She'd stolen some money from L so the moment they were out of the hotel, she'd go back in and get a room all to herself.

She parked the motorcycle outside of the abandoned warehouse and slipped inside. It must have been an old furniture warehouse or something as there was some old furniture left inside. And since it was pretty remote in comparison to the rest of the city, it should be hard for anyone to find her. She could be alone. Finally.


	9. Surprise

**(A/N: Its been added! Btw: I like reviews! OMG FLUFF!!! Its finally here! Yeah I'm kind of insane at the moment but it has not interfered with the fic whatsoever...ok maybe just a little bit with L's ring tone but w/e.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own L, Matt, or anything that you recognize as being from Death Note. I also don't know the music being listened to by the characters of this fic. I am merely a (slightly) obsessed author who has too much time on her hands and an over-active imagination and is using these characters and elements for purely fan-based reasons.  
**

* * *

Chris was sitting on the floor of the warehouse, leaning up against a wall and typing into her laptop. The soft glow from the screen was the only light in the darkness other than her glowing, vivid blue-green eyes. She was looking through files she'd stolen from the Lab. All those people that had made her life hell…well, she was going to return the favor with the exception that they wouldn't live to tell anyone about it. She had earphones from her ipod in, blasting the music.

_I think you need a shotgun blast,_

_A kick in the ass, _

_So paranoid…_

_Watch your back!_

_Oh my, here we go._

_Another loose cannon, gone bi-polar._

_Slipped down, couldn't get much lower…_

Chris smirked slightly, listening to the music. The music drowned out the deafening silence of the night. She was sure that no one would be able to follow her here- not that they would want to. Ryuuk never gave a shit, Jason just annoyed the crap out of her- teasing her constantly about her "kiss" with L, Rachel minded her own business and L…L was hard to figure out. Even so, she needed to get out on her own. They didn't care about her and she sure as hell didn't care about any of them. But L…

_I don't like him, damn it!_ She thought it to herself repeatedly but the more she thought it, the more she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she could like him. She'd known L for years and at first he'd been almost…shy but he'd become bolder, more aggressive over the years. It was completely obvious that he was smart- one thing that Chris hated the most was morons. And he was pretty cute. But until that kiss, she'd never really thought of him as more than a friend, barely even that. Yet at the same time, being around him felt so natural. This was the first time in years that she'd ever been truly alone and even though she enjoyed it, it was almost hard picturing a life where L wasn't just a room away or something.

Chris sighed then stiffened. Was that a car door that she just heard? She paused her music, set down her lap top and stood up. She peered through a crack in the wall. She saw the black Harley Davidson that she'd hot-wired and stolen, then she also saw…

Jason's red Lamborghini. Shit.

What was HE doing here? Chris turned towards the door as it opened, but it wasn't the red-haired teen that walked through the door. No, not even close.

It was L.

Chris narrowed here eyes at him. His bangs fell over his eyes as he stepped into the shadows of the warehouse. "What are _you_ doing here, L?" she asked with a slight snarl in her voice.

"Looking for you," he answered simply and quietly.

She rolled her eyes. "Have you ever thought that maybe I didn't want to be found?" Chris glared at him for a moment but he did nothing. "Why are you looking me, then. You seem to say it like its obvious."

"Well I wanted to see if you were coming to Task Force Headquarters with the rest of us. Ryuuk and Rachel are coming back with me and Jason- he actually goes by Matt, by the way."

"So you've decided to go. And what makes you think that I want to?"

"It'd be safer than going off on your own with the Lab still around. Headquarters has the highest security that money can buy-"

"Not interested. I have other things to do."

L scoffed, "Like what? Hanging out in an abandoned warehouse?"

"No, more liking tracking down the people that made my life hell and beat the shit out of them until there's nothing left to beat," Chris snarled. "Now tell me why the fuck do you _really_ want me around. I know its not out of the goodness of your heart."

"You could be a valuable member to the task force. You're highly intelligent, strong, an infiltrator-"

"Cut the crap. L. I'm not going to come back to be a member on your pathetic organization just to be used. I'm not some sort of tool or thing that can be used for your or anyone's benefit! I work for myself and no one else!" Chris growled.

L winced slightly. That had not been the best choice of words. He knew that Chris had been made for the Lab to be at their disposal, to do something for them. He just never knew what it was that they had planned. "That's not the only reason…" he started slowly.

"Oh? Then what's the real reason?"

L looked into her eyes and he saw the anger in them, the fire the burned within her. Could he really live alongside something so dangerous? Chris WAS fire. Fire was many things. It was beautiful and provided warmth and life, but it could also be wild, uncontrollable and dangerous. He'd been around Chris long enough to know that she was the latter. But perhaps it was the mysterious, dangerous element about her that made her seem so attractive. So he did something that some might say was suicidal. He took a stop forward, and kissed her on the mouth, putting his hands on her waist.

Chris's eyes widened in surprise, but even more surprising was the fact that she didn't pull away. This was different from the time when L kissed her on a dare. That kiss had been nothing. A brush of the lips, a peck. It hadn't lasted more than half a second. This was different. _This_ kiss was heat of the moment, but it was real. It was meaningful. It had emotion behind it. That's when Chris realized something: She was in love with L. She cared about him. Somewhere inside, she supposed that she had always cared about him during the time they've known each other, she just never acknowledged it until now.

Time seemed to slow down to a stop. She didn't know anything except the gentle feeling of his hands on her hips, the taste of his mouth. It was just her and L. And Chris didn't mind at all. L had discovered the part of her that she'd locked away- the part that cared. Maybe this all had something to do with the wolf DNA. She'd heard rumors of wolf-human experiments "imprinting". Or maybe it was that old human philosophy of "true love".

Time sped up again as L pulled away, breaking off the kiss. "Please, come back with me." His gaze was locked onto Chris's, his face just an inch away from hers.

"Why?" she whispered. Just asking that seemed stupid in her ears. L wasn't the type of guy to go around and use a girls emotions to get them to do what he wants. And to be honest, he's never tried to get her to listen to him before- he was smart enough to know that he'd just get his ass kicked. No one pushed Chris around. No one told her what to do or where to go. She was the dominant being, the Alpha. But here she was, waiting for a specific answer and she would do as L asked and go live with that stupid Headquarters. It was obvious why he wanted her there. She could see it in his eyes. L's onyx eyes were captivating and soft, and for once they were full of emotion, of longing. He just had to say three little words and she'd follow him back to the big skyscraper in the city.

"Because Chris…I don't know how and I can't believe I haven't realized it before but I…I love you. I can't even explain why I just…do. Will you please come to Headquarters?"

Chris said nothing. In fact she pretended to hesitate and saw L's face fall out of the corner of her eyes. He sighed and turned away, disappointed. It seemed that it had all been as he thought and Chris wouldn't care about his feelings one way or the other. Wordlessly, Chris grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him around to face her. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, then kissed him on the mouth, closing her eyes. L's eyes widened in surprise but he closed them and kissed her back, slipping his hands around her waist.

Chris broke off, but her lips lingered against his. "There's your answer."

"I like that answer." And he kissed her again.

Time was frozen again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. She liked kissing him, being in his arms. It felt…right. Like there was some sort of connection. Even so, she couldn't help but wonder how long the relationship could work. L was _the_ World's Greatest Detective. He had a job to do. Then again…no one knew his face or his name(well, not publicly anyway) so a relationship with him wouldn't matter much, would it? This silent battle went on in her mind and she finally just shrugged it off, deciding to go with it. Little did she know that L had the same mental argument and decided the same exact thing on his way here when he stole Matt's car.

The moment was perfect. The setting may not have been ideal but neither really cared. Nothing could ruin it.

_Come with me Honey,_

_I'm your sweet sugar Candyman_

_Run like the wind- fly with me to Bountyland_

_Bite me, I'm yours- if you're hungry please understand_

_This is the end of the sweet sugar Candy-_

Except for an annoying ring tone, the sign of an unwanted call.

L quickly broke away and answered his phone, cutting off the ring tone. Chris raised an eyebrow at him as he answered it.

"What is it, Matt?" L asked, annoyed. Dammit, he'd hoped that he could change his ring tone before Chris ever heard it. Fuck, she'd never let him forget it. And her smirk just confirmed it all. Now he just had to deal with Matt. The guy always did have bad timing. What could he want now?

**(A/N: The song Chris is listening to at the beginning is Sound of Madness by Shinedown. I do not own it or have any rights to it in any way. L's ring tone is Lollipop(Candyman) by Aqua. I do not own it or have any rights to it in any way.)**


	10. Wild Child

**(A/N: well after 3 months or so and lots of nagging, begging, pleading, bribing and hysterical outbursts from MissK33hl, I've finally updated it. Good god, I've never had such lack of motivation for a story before...not. Lots of my fics could use an update but I'm too damn lazy. So much for "I'll update much faster now that school's out and summer's here". Anyway, read it, enjoy, and if ya like it: review it.)**

* * *

_A young, 15 year old boy with spiky black hair was thrown roughly into a metal cell. He was bleeding badly from multiple wounds and was nearly unconscious, bleeding from the head as well. The Lab guards had beaten him again for trying to escape, and this time they'd beaten him worse than ever before. It was amazing that he wasn't dead, and he'd still have to endure the testing the next day._

_Another teen boy of the same age merely stared at him disdainfully before snorting and looking away, muttering that he is a fool. The lights shut off and they are all left in darkness. The only thing that could be seen was the glow from the brunette boys hazel eyes, and the glowing blue-green gaze of a girl in the same cell as them, with light brown hair. As the hazel-eyed boy-Ryuuk- curled up in his corner to sleep, she crept over to the dark-haired boy and rolled him over on his back. He'd fallen unconscious again, his lip was bleeding and he had two black eyes and cuts and bruises all across his body. She placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled away, her hand wet with blood._

_She shook her head and muttered, "L, you idiot."_

_She stood up and went over to the bars of their cell. On a table not far away, the scientists hard earlier treated the wounds of one of those bastard experiments that worked for them- a first aid kit was still there. She slipped her arm through the bars and could almost reach it, but not quite. She strained to reach it, her fingertips just barely there. She closed her eyes shut…and felt the kit in her hand. She pulled her hand back in and crept back over to L. She started to treat his wounds as best as she could. Why was she helping him? She barely even considered him a friend. Even so, she still tended to him._

_L faded in and out of consciousness. Each time he awoke, his vision was fuzzy but he felt soft, gentle hands tending to him. Yet, just as his vision would begin to clear, he would slip back into unconsciousness and dream. Hours later he awoke again. His head ached and his vision cleared, but the figured that had tended to him earlier was gone. He only saw Ryuuk and Chris curled up in their corners, fast asleep. He saw one of Chris's hands slightly bloodstained and then he knew who the gentle figure had been…_

_

* * *

_

L answered the phone crossly. "What is it, Matt?"

"Dude where are you! You left like, 2 hours ago! You need to get back here! I'm bored…"

"Just shut the fuck up and get off the phone!" Chris yelled into it.

"Holy shit L! You and _Chris_?!" Matt laughed. "God that's hilarious! I don't believe! I gotta go tell the others." This is what L worried about. No one would be able to understand why he liked Chris. Hell, even he didn't know. He just did. It was like something had clicked into place, its felt right being around her. When he was around her, he felt like he didn't have to be the smartest, the best at anything. He could just relax, have some fun, be a normal teenager for the first time in his life- well, as close to normal as he could get. Besides, no one had seen the real Chris though he had seem glimpses. The aggressiveness, obnoxious remarks, and violent outbursts were just a façade, merely her trying to hide the fact that she could care. She acted that way to keep people out, but somehow it didn't work against him, he had soon through her acts and seen the real her; he had seen that she could care when she tended to him all those years ago, the first act of kindness she had ever shown to anyone. L didn't quite understand why she'd want to keep people out, but maybe all the neglect caused it, or maybe the Lab had done something to her to make her that way. Or maybe she was just afraid of getting hurt…

"Don't you dare!" Chris snarled. L was jerked out of his thoughts, back into the present with one arm around Chris's waist, the other holding up the phone in his hand where Matt was on speaker and Chris was yelling back into it.

"Chris and L, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes lov-"

"Shut the fuck up or else I'm turning you into a friggen girl!!!"

"…later…" Matt quickly hung up.

"Well…that was handled nicely…think we should head back?"

"If we go back, you know I'll beat the shit out of him, right?"

"Yup. And I'm sure Mello will enjoy it thoroughly."

Chris snorted. "Mello? What sort of gay-ass name is that?"

"Don't let him hear you say that. Mello's not the type of guy you mess with."

"I'm sure I can take him."

L was going to reply but then paused. "…" _Damn she probably _can_ beat him up….hmmmm…_ "Well anyone, Mello is one of my possibly successors. He's a year older than us. There's also Near, another possibly successor who's only 13."

"Jesus, how many of these 'possible' successors do you have."

"Well Matt's 3rd in line but other than that, no one. But if someone comes along that I think could handle it, I could name them my successor. I still haven't quite decided on who though, all of them have different qualities that would make them good at it but also have qualities that hinder them. I just wish they could get along…"

"Good luck with that. So are we going to go or what?"

"Fine fine, we'll go." L dropped his hands from her waist and left the warehouse, Chris at his side. He got into the Lamborghini that he "borrowed" from Matt(without the redheads permission of course) and waited for Chris to get in as well when he heard the revving of a motorcycle. "…Where did you get that?"

"Stole it."

"Chris! You can't do that!"

"Really? I can't? Because I think I already did," she smirked.

"Are you going to take it back…?"

"Pugh. Why would I do that?" Chris put on the helmet, revved the engine again and drove off, leaving L to start the car and follow, although she did let him pass so he could lead the way back to Headquarters. It didn't take them long to get there, and they parked their vehicles in an underground garage next to the large 40 floor skyscraper that was L's Headquarters. After passing through eye and palm scanners, L led her into the building and into a large room filled with hi-tech computers, large hi-definition TV's and some furniture here and there such as a couch where a skinny blonde boy who seemed to be about 18, was arguing with Rachel over something about her stealing his chocolate. Another boy, who appeared to be only around 13 or 14, had pure white hair and was working on a puzzle while he crouched down on the floor. Ryuuk was at one of the computers and a certain red-head was sitting on a chair, eyes glued to a TV screen as he played a video game that looked like Halo 3.

Chris immediately strode up to Matt and L immediately knew there would be trouble. So he decided to just let her do whatever it was she was going to do and get the violence out of her system. He sat down at a computer and opened some files, to see what sort of progress had been made on the case, which was very little. However, all that time in the Lab gave him a lot of times to think and he had his own suspicions of who Kira was…

Meanwhile, Chris strode over in front of Matt, crossing her arms and blocking his view of the TV.

"Um…" Matt gulped, knowing he was in trouble. Mello and Rachel stopped their bickering and turned their attention over to Chris and Matt, sensing a change in the atmosphere.

"So, Matt, what was it that you said on the phone again?" Chris asked innocently yet dangerously, malice flashing in her gaze.

"Umm…I hope that you and L have a wonderful relationship?" he replied uncertainly, wincing slightly.

"No I don't that was it." Chris clenched her hand in a fist and drew it back, thrusting it forward. Her fist connected with Matt's face, with a force powerful enough to send him flying backwards.

"Gah! L! Call off your girlfriend!" yelped Matt as scrambling away from Chris as she calmly strode up to him, picking him up by the collar.

L merely lifted his head. "I'm sorry, did you say something Matt?"

Chris growled at Matt, holding him up off the floor by his shirt collar. "Mind your own fucking business," she snarled as kicked him harshly right in the groin, hard and dropped him harshly on the ground, walking off.

"Mother of…god-damn Jesus Chris!!" Matt yelped in pain, holding himself and grimacing in pain.

Every single guy in the room just stared, thankful that it wasn't them and making a mental note to avoid Chris's feet when she was pissed off, and more importantly, not to make any snide comments about her, L and any alleged relationship(but it didn't take a genius to figure out what a guy and a girl could be doing alone for two hours). But damn that looked like it hurt and they just couldn't help but wince and feel just a little pity for the guy.

* * *

**(A/N: ha ha, Chris's kicking guys in sensitive areas is something that I do all the time when a guy pisses me off enough. I think my real life friend Matt has been forever scarred and lived in constant fear of the daily injury that I might bestow upon him. And for some reason, I find it friggin hilarious to see a guy in pain like that: sorry guys, I know it hurts ya and lots of guys I know say that's the cruelest thing anyone can do to a guy, but I find it funny and so does Chris(maybe this is why my friends think I'm evil, heartless and have no soul...). So anyway, next chapter will come...whenever I get around to it. Maybe I'll update by Christmas, or Easter, or next Christmas. I really don't know. But more of the Kira plot will show up soon and a bit of Kira himself(the evil little bastard!) Until then...quit reading Fanfictions, get off the computer, and go outside to do something non-computer related and hope that nothing will constantly remind you of your fics, your characters, your roleplays or all those other things that just won't get out of your head! And if any of you find a cure for that, please let me know as my many many many characters won't leave me the hell alone to the point where I can't even go out on the road and drive somewhere without seeing a semi truck or a sign or something that will make me think of my chars...God I'm random...)**


	11. Suspicions and Deductions

**(A/N: ZOMG! I updated twice in one month! What is WRONG with me!!! xD jk. Anyway, so I've been watching the Death Note Episodes all over again and I re-read Death Note Another Note and I was so...L-obsessed(actually, when I watched the last 5 episodes I was so Mello-obessed that I ate a chocolate bar for every single one) that I just HAD to work on this! And I didn't even plan for a chapter like this xD. So anyway, here's chapter 10, bringing the Kira case a bit further into the plot. MissK33hl, Rachel, you two had better enjoy this or else! Oh and uh....don't expect another update for this fic any time soon. 1)because of my track record of adding a chap and then loosing motivation for god knows how long, and 2)school is starting in 4 days *shudders* So onto the story!)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Over the next few days, Chris didn't have a whole lot of time to see L alone. Most of the time he was wrapped up in case files, trying to find a lead. And although Kira killed more and more criminals with each passing day, the investigation was at a dead end. They had no suspects, no clues, no evidence what so ever at each crime scene, absolutely nothing. The task force could only wait for Kira to slip up and give them something to go on, but unfortunately they didn't have the time to do that because the longer it took for them to find something, the more skilled Kira became at covering any tracks he may have left. Even though Chris hated the guy, she had the admit that he was no idiot and that he knew what he was doing. If he wasn't a crazy insane murderer who didn't even let his victims see his face, Chris would have almost been impressed. Almost.

Chris really didn't do much for the case. Yeah, sure she looked over the files but nothing really interested her. This case wasn't like others and to be honest, it bored her because it was completely uninteresting and had nothing to do with her. She spent most of her time terrorizing Matt and hacking into the Lab's database. Mello didn't seem to be doing much for the case anymore either, he was too busy fighting with Rachel over stupid shit or trying to beat up Near. Ryuk…Ryuk didn't do much of anything. He was always either off by himself up in his room, or in the main room looking up stuff on his laptop. Either way, he didn't seem to have much of an interest in the case either.

Chris walked up to L, leaning on the table and looking over at him. "….what's with the cake and the weird sitting position?"

L was sitting with his knees up to his chest while eating a slice of cake. "I've found that sitting like this increases one's deductive ability by 40% and that eating sugary sweets often helps the thought processes flow more smoothly.

"Riiiight. And how has that helped you with this case so far?"

"Uh…not at all, actually. I'm still pretty stumped. He's go to slip up some time, but it just seems like he's too smart to do that! If only we knew, _how_ he killed then it would be so much easier to track him down and arrest him!" L let out a sigh. "It just feels like this case has been going in circles since day one nearly 4 years ago." He paused for a moment and then said, "…what are your thoughts on this?"

"Huh? Why do you want my thoughts? Its not like I have any useful information or have noticed things you've missed."

"Well that may be so, but I just want your general thoughts on Kira and this case. All opinions are welcome as they may provide useful insight from different angles that I may not have realized at first. You think differently from me, so maybe insight from your angle could further push my own thoughts and theories into the right direction."

"…Oh-kaay….But first, stop sitting like that."

"Why? I told you, it increases my deductive ability by 40%!"

She shook her head, "You are such a dork…"

"Hey! Fine, I'll sit normally." L set his feet on the ground and looked up at her. "Happy?"

"Very. Now, my thoughts…Well for one thing, Kira is a coward. He's never _actually_ killed someone and he may not have even seen someone die. He's never stabbed, shot, strangled, drowned or done any other sorts of homicide to our knowledge so when confronted with that sort of option, he's probably the type to avoid that sort of open violence. He's also very cautious and careful, we can deduce that from the fact that he hasn't left anything for us to follow up on. He's not making any bold moves so he's probably the silent type, and he may even be close to or be watched by a government task force or by our own investigation team so he can't move freely. He'll obviously try to be alone as much as he can to carry out the killings and when around others, he'll be incredibly reserved as to not bring any attention to himself. He also has a superiority complex. Kira is only killing criminals and acting like he's some sort of god, so he'll look to others as though they are inferior to him and he won't be able to stand it if someone is better than him. He's very childish and doesn't like to lose, so he is also competitive to some extent. Obviously, he's also highly intelligent as well but he may be masking it by purposefully acting stupid at points. Really, that's all I can think of for now about Kira. But I do know this: when we finally confront him, he won't try to fight back. More than likely he'll try to run or use his power as Kira."

L blinked, his gaze thoughtful. "So…is there anyone that you suspect?"

"Well…I don't see how he could be Kira but…I don't trust Ryuk at all. There's something fishy about him, something he's not telling us. He's up to something. But he's been in the Lab for the past three years while the killings have continued unless he has found some way around that."

"Yes, I must say I agree with you and now that I think of it, he does seem a more likely suspect him as Kira as his personality is quite similar to the traits that Kira has exhibited. Not only that, but his actions are what one would except from someone who doesn't want to be labeled as Kira."

"I also took a closer look at the times of the deaths, and until very recently, the times of death ranged wildly instead of the set times that were seen in the first year. After that they seemed more spread out and random, like Kira didn't have very good opportunities to kill people. He may not have been alone. But then recently, the killings started to fall back into a pattern. I don't want to sound like I'm forcing the suspicion onto Ryuk and maybe its just a coincidence-"

"There are no coincidence's in a murder investigation, Chris," L interrupted, his tone firm. "We must follow up on any and all leads and theories and I think this one is worth looking into. Now the question is how to go about…"

"Put him under surveillance. I mean, that's easy enough to do around here. You can say you just want to add extra security cameras. And we can have someone from Task Force keep an eye on him."

"But who could do that?"

"Who do you think? Near, you dummy."

"…why Near?"

"Weren't you listening earlier when I said that Kira has a superiority complex? Near is smaller, younger, physically weaker, and in Kira's mind Near is less intelligent too. If Ryuk is Kira, then he won't pay any attention to Near. He won't think that he's being watched by Near or that Near would have the brains to do that and come up with anything. If we chose someone else, he'd watch more carefully. Mello's too violent, Matt would end up getting too wrapped up in his video games and quit paying attention and Ryuk knows that you and I are intelligent and have the initiative to come up with something that would involve keeping an eye on him. Besides, it'd be rather out of character if Rachel, Mello, you or myself suddenly started hanging around Ryuk all the time. The guy isn't an idiot, he'd suspect something was up."

"Ah, I see. Whereas with someone as silent as Near, he'd practically blend right in and go unnoticed without any suspicion."

"Exactly. He could just play with his toys and puzzles while also keeping and eye on Ryuk and see if there remains any reason to suspect him as Kira."

"Thank you, Chris. I think we might maybe be on to something now…at least, I hope we area and that this isn't some wild goose chase. You really are a bit of a genius."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Just keep those compliments coming!"

"I think not. I don't want you getting a big head," L smirked. "Now, you said earlier that Ryuk has a superiority complex and that Kira does as well."

"Yeah? So? What about it?"

"Well I agree that Kira has one, I mean, come on he's trying to create a New World and become some sort of god! But I'm not as sure about Ryuk…"

Chris sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, L, how naïve and blind you are. One of the main reasons you and Ryuk fought so much was because both of you believed yourself to be better and therefore, above the other. Anyone with eyes could see that was the underlying reasons for many of those arguments. And Ryuk is alone a lot of the time with an air that he doesn't want to be around us because he thinks we're lower than him. Besides, haven't you noticed that he always has this…look on his face whenever he does have to socialize with Rachel, Matt or Mello? Sort of a 'I'm so much above you, I don't know why I'm even breathing the same air as you' sort of look."

"Yes, well….but then why doesn't he pull any of that crap around you?"

"Because Ryuk knows that if he ever tried to place himself above me, claimed to be smarter or a better fighter, that I'd call him up on those claims and kick his ass into the next century with a blindfold on and both arms tied behind my back. C'mon, dude, didn't we already discuss that this guy isn't an idiot? He's smart enough not to pull any crap around me, especially since I've been able to beat both of you at once in a fight whenever your arguments got on my nerves," Chris replied with a slight sneer.

"Ah…I see…I guess you have a superiority complex as well and are also childish and hate to loose."

"What! I am NOT childish!"

"Yet you don't deny the superiority complex or the hating to lose."

"Well who doesn't hate losing? And its so blatantly obvious that I'm better, faster, stronger, and smarter than everyone else around here!"

"Yeah. Sure you are."

"Hey, smart-ass. Who got your sorry, skinny butt out of the lab?!"

"…You…"

"And who tried and failed god only knows how many times to get out?"

"…Me…"

"Now seriously, how many times was it?"

"I don't know. I lost count after 50."

"Yeah. Yeah that's what I thought. So obviously, I'm better than you and therefore, everyone else in this building," Chris said smugly, crossing her arms.

L sighed, knowing it was better to say nothing than to argue with her over nothing. He just hoped that she wouldn't say that around Mello any time soon since he'd probably challenge her to a fight and then just about everything in Headquarters would be broken, which is something he'd rather avoid. Well hopefully for the time being, Chris would stick to beating up Matt and it would be a long time before she got bored with that. L shook his head. "I'm going to go talk to Near and see if he'll agree to my ide-"

Chris cleared her throat, looking at him with a dangerous, narrowed gaze.

"I-I mean _our_ idea. I'm going to go talk to him about _our_ idea. Heh."

"Yeah that's what I thought you said," she smirked._ I think I'm really going to like it here,_ she thought, _I just love being able to boss people around. Its pretty fun. Although beating up Matt is starting to get boring…but I do love seeing him flinch and whimper every time I walk into the room._ Chris turned away, chuckling softly to herself L left the room to find Near. _I really think I'm going to like it here. And who knows, if Ryuk __**is**__ Kira, then things just might start to get a little…interesting._

_

* * *

_**(A/N: xD she's going all Shinigami Ryuk on us with his whole "humans are so...interesting...". Of course, Shinigami don't really show up until much later and the Shinigami Ryuk won't show up at all so he doesn't get mixed up with the human/wolf hybrid Ryuk- which is also an alias and not the guy's real name. Next chapter will deviate from the Kira plotline again since this is based off RP and at this point in RP, I hadn't really gotten all that into Death Note yet, so far it was just MissK33hl that was into it. The Heroes element will sort of show up next chapter but Syler won't show up for a while longer...i don't really remember when he comes in so I have to double check with Rachel. Review plz!)**


	12. Goals

**(A/N: HOLY SHIT!! Its a miracle! Three updates in one month! That last update was like...9 days ago. I don't think I've ever updated so fast for one fic before! It would have been added sooner but going back to school sucked my motivation dry when I only had a few paragraphs left to write but then it came back. So here it is, enjoy. Of course...the 3 updates in one month might meant that there won't be another update for 3 months...with me ya can never tell. Ignore any spelling mistakes, its not like I edit this thing anyway. Oh and: I lied. Last chapter I said I'd deviate from the whole Kira thing. I didn't. I didn't even plan to write anything in this chapter...I just...did...)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

Light Yagami sat at a desk, his room dark with only a small lamp casting light for him to see. Night had fallen, but he kept the curtains at his window closed, nonetheless. The building was completely silent. No doubt everyone was either asleep or going over case files, trying to find some sort of lead. He smirked in amusement. _Let them search all they want,_ he thought. _They'll never find anything. _Light opened a desk drawer and took one of his pens. He took the pen apart and put the tube into a small hole on the underside of the desk drawer, lifting up the hidden bottom. He glanced around before taking the Death Note out of his hiding place. Light turned on the TV in his room, and began his judgments upon the wicked.

_It won't be long now, before I discover L's real name! Once I kill him, those idiots Mello and Matt and that little twit Near, there will be nothing to stop me! Rachel and Chris aren't really problems at all. And once L is dead, then __**she**__ will have to respect me! Only __**she **__is worthy enough to be the goddess of my New World! Together we can rule this world and get rid of anyone who is unworthy to live in it! She will understand my goals, she will understand that I am doing the right thing! And once L is dead, she will see that he is evil for trying to stop me!_ Light grinned madly, his eyes flashing red, furiously writing into his Death Note while a tall, disgusting creature stood behind him, watching him in disgust at what was being done with his only Death Note.

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

L sighed slightly and repeated himself, something that he simply hated to do. "I said, I want you to spy on Ryuk. You don't have to follow him or anything, just be around the same rooms as him. Watch his facial expression, body language and stuff and see if we have any reason to further investigate him as Kira."

Near blinked. "If you want to find that out, why don't you just handcuff yourself or someone to him?"

"Normally, I would do that. But all things considered, if I did that then everyone would be screaming that I was a gay who wanted to have kinky BDSM with him or something and if I handcuffed him to someone else, then they'd all start screaming rape and sexual harassment and call me a pervert. I'd like to avoid that sort of drama."

"So then why don't you just put him under surveillance or something that doesn't involve me!" Near whined.

L sighed again and said patiently. "Please Near, just do this. You don't have to talk to him or anything. And we're already watching him with security cameras and I'm going to ask Chris to bug his room."

The albino boy crossed his arms and grumbled, reluctantly replying, "All right, fine. I'll do it. Speaking of Chris…"

"What about her?"

"Well, are you ever going to add her, Ryuk and Rachel to the database?"

L paused before answering. "No. I'm not."

"But why not? They're a part of the Task Force now, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are but this Task Force isn't really supposed to even be a Task Force. Really, I'm supposed to be working alone, which I do most of the time anyway, and the only reason Mello, Matt and you are here is so I can choose a successor. Watari would be furious if he learned that we brought three strangers, well semi-strangers, into Headquarters. Plus, none of them have any connections to Whammy's House that we are aware of so I can't say that I was thinking of making them potential successors as all successors must have been at Whammy's House at some point or another."

"Are you sure its not because you know Watari wouldn't approve of you having a relationship?" Near asked simply.

L narrowed his eyes. "That's not the point. Either way, they aren't going into the data base." And with that, he turned and walked off to find Chris again, not noticing a certain red-haired hacker within the shadows of the nearby hallway.

Matt crossed his arms with a smirk. _Now, now, hiding things from Watari isn't very nice at all. _He watched the two young geniuses go their separate ways and slipped off to find a computer to hack into.

****

L searched through HQ, finally finding Chris in the Target Practice room, shooting at moving targets and hitting every single one with perfect aim. "Hey Chris, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it now?" she asked without looking at him.

"I want you to put video and audio bugs in Ryuk's room."

"Why don't you have Matt do it? Isn't that what you're paying him to do?"

"Well yeah but…he's not always the most attentive person and considering Ryuk's cunning, he probably has small things set up that aren't noticeable to others to find out if anyone goes into his room or not. I need someone who can get in there and out without leaving a trace."

"Fine, I'll do it. But it will cost ya."

"…what do you want?"

Chris turned and smirked at him. "I'll tell you when I think of something." Her eyes flashed with mischief and amusement.

L couldn't help but smirk slightly in return. "Fine, OK then. Oh, I also want the video and audio to feed back into camera's in your room."

Chris narrowed her eyes and lowered the gun. "What?"

"I said-"

"No, I heard her the fist time! I'm not stupid, jeez! But why my room!"

"Because if Ryuk catches on to us and realizes that we're watching him, he'll try to find out where the images and audio are going to. The only room Ryuk won't go in will be yours! He knows you'd find out and he fears too much for his manhood to risk trying. Wheras with everyone else's rooms…well…he can probably trick Mello into thinking it was Rachel, Matt's room is too much of a mess for him to even notice if someone had been in there and as for Near and myself, you said it yourself: he looks down on us. And ever since we've escaped, you've made it clear that you value privacy since you never had much in the Lab. There's no doubt that you have made it difficult for anyone to break into your room and Ryuk knows that. And if he did break into your room or Rachel's, everyone would be ragging on him about being a pervert."

Chris was silent for a moment, unable to find any fault in his logic. "Well…OK then…but I don't want to have to watch him all the time!"

"Oh I've thought that out too. Since everyone knows that you and I are interested in each other, they won't find it strange if I spend a lot of time in your room. And don't leave any blind spots with the cameras and audio."

"Jeez, you really are a genius." Chris sighed. "Fine, give me a week."

"A week! Why a week?!"

"Simple. Ryuk is a human-wolf hybrid too so he has increased senses, including an enhanced sense of smell. I need to create something that will disguise my scent temporarily so that it will leave no traces in his room and Ryuk won't be able to tell I was there."

L blinked, silent for a moment. "Fine. But get it done soon. There's a room on the 6th floor which has a room with chemical type things that you can use if you need anything scientific to create this…whatever it is you need." L wisely avoided using the word "lab", even though that was technically what the room was.

"OK. I probably will end up using it. So is that all?"

"Er…yeah I guess."

"OK. Oh and L?" Chris turned towards him again. "Quit slouching and stand up straight for once. Whatever burden on your shoulders is so heavy…you don't have to carry it alone. You should be able to walk with your head held high. And you really ought to find something else other than sweets to get rid of the bitter taste before you get diabetes." She gave him a small smile and turned away, walking off.

L stared after her dumbly. He was a little shocked- mostly though because Chris wasn't making fun of him and that she smiled without having a malicious, mischievous or slightly evil glint in her eyes. Chris really seemed understood him(or at least was able to see the reasons why, even if she didn't fully understand), she understood why he slouched, she understood why he craved for sweets…no one had ever understood before. Not even Watari. Could Chris really see that deep inside his mind or his heart/soul whatever you want to call it, to see the reasons behind his actions? And her comment on not carrying the burden of justice alone…he had always believed- no, he had always been told that he was the only one who could do this. That he his death would bring a rise in crimes and injustice and the sole purpose of training successors so that in the event of his death, there would be a copy to carry on. Even so, Watari has ingrained in him that this was his duty, and his alone. It was something that could not be shared, only passed on.

L sighed. Maybe he was thinking into this too much? Besides, he should focus more on the case and not try to psychologically analyze Chris and her actions and ponder over how she seems to be telling him to do the exact opposite of what Watari has been saying all his life. Not only that, but trying to deduce the reasons behind Chris's behavior, words and way of doing things would be impossible. God only knows what that crazy, psychopathic, homicidal, evil genius girl of his dreams would do next. She was unpredictable and that was one of the things he loved about her.

Damn, he was doing it again; letting his mind wander to things unrelated to the case. Maybe this was why Watari had that thing against him having relationships. Well, hopefully it would be a long time (the time span preferably being never), before Watari ever found out about his feelings for Chris. If he did, L was sure that Watari would try to send her away or something so that she couldn't distract him. L sighed, forcing his thoughts to return to Kira, Ryuk and the case as he walked aimlessly through the hallways of Headquarters. He finally just went up to his room and decided to watch the news, hoping that he might catch someone and make a connection. The trackers still attached to his wrists chaffed against his skin painfully. He still hadn't found a way to remove them; it seemed impossible! Not only that, but there was no way for him to leave Headquarters as long as he had them on. Granted, Chris has created an interference signal that covered the radius of the city to scramble any signals sent out by the trackers; however upon coming to HQ, she took out her signal since Matt told her that he had one of his own. What he didn't tell her was that it was just an area around Headquarters, so L was virtually trapped in Headquarters unless he wanted his ass thrown back into the Lab. Oh Matt…why did he have to be such an idiot?

* * *

**(A/N: Please review! Reviews are helpful! Besides, after one person commented that I should work on updating more regularly and stuff, I start adding more! Go figure. Next chapter shall have Chris and L's first fight! Yay! I love a good fight...and trust me, there will be lots of ass-kicking in future chapters, muhahahahahahaha)**


	13. Secrets

**(A/N: omg I updated it)**

**

* * *

**

_If we can't restrain,_

_The beast which dwells inside,_

_It will find its way somehow, somewhere in time_

_

* * *

  
_

Chris walked down the halls. Her little mission to bug Ryuk's room was a success. Kira had gotten even quieter since her conversation with L only a little less than two weeks ago. The killings had begun to slow. If Ryuk was the killer, he was catching on and catching on fast. They had no leads whatsoever, only theories, and Chris's gut was telling her that someone was wrong with Ryuk, instinct told her that he couldn't be trusted. And Chris learned a long time ago that her instinct was usually right. Her gut also told her that he was just a creeper anyway. He always did give her weird looks that gave her the strong desire to punch his face in…

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. If Ryuk was Kira, they'd find out sooner or later- preferably sooner. She wanted to know how he killed, not because she wanted the method for herself, but so that she could get rid of it. His method of killing was the way of a coward. The only _real_ way to kill someone was with your own hands or weapons, to feel the knife drive into their flesh and pierce their heart, to see the light fade from their eyes, and smell the stench of death overtake them. There was no satisfaction in the kill otherwise.

Chris halted in front of the elevators and pressed the button to go up. The doors slid open and she walked inside and turned, pressing the button for her floor, then stepped back and crossed her arms, looking out the tinted windows of the glass elevator at the city below. She looked ahead again when the doors opened once more to her floor. Chris was currently the only person in Headquarters with an entire floor to herself. Why? Because 1) she wanted to have lots of space, 2) she didn't want to have to share a floor with one of those idiots, and 3) because she could. Having a thing with the leader of the task force definitely had its perks.

Her floor consisted of a kitchen, her bedroom, a living room and a room where she kept a shit load of guns and other weapons. The design was dark and sleek, dark sheer curtains draping across the windows and low lamps and candles serving as the only light. There was a large flat screen TV up against the wall, across from a black leather couch and with a stereo system playing music, the bass pounding. Chris really liked having her own space and being able to design it however she wanted. Back at the Lab everything had been so bleak and with no privacy at all- which really sucked since she was a teenage girl stuck in a cell with two teenage guys. After three years of that, she highly valued her privacy which was exactly why it was the safest place for L to hide all stuff for spying on Ryuk.

L looked up from his chair where he had been staring intently at the monitors, watching Ryuk. "Chris, is it really necessary for you to always have this music playing?" he complained.

"Why? What's wrong with Hollywood Undead?"

"The fact that its loud, distracting and vulgar."

"…and your point is…?"

"Ugh, can you please just turn it off?!"

"No! I need something to distract ME from the fact that you're practically stalking Ryuk!"

L rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Oh please. I am NOT stalking him."

"Well I don't see what's so interesting about Ryuk doing whatever it is that he's doing."

"Well right now he's just writing something down in his diary."

"He has a diary?! We should totally steal it! I want to see what it says about me!"

"Chris! Focus!"

"Well I don't want to! I just want to chillax and pamper for once. Is that so much to ask for? No, no it isn't. I have nothing else to do, so I'm going to do what I want and what I want to do has nothing to do with working on this damn case!" And with that Chris stalked off to her bedroom and closed the doors.

*****

L merely stared after her. _That girl is so strange…is she ADD? Was it something I said? Ugh, you know what? I'm just going to forget it. _He shook his head and switched his focus back to the monitors. To be honest, he had never pegged Ryuk for the type to have a diary. He narrowed his eyes, wondering why Ryuk would keep a diary and pondering on if it could hold anything of importance. He sighed, wondering if perhaps they were on some sort of wild goose chase. He hated this. Kira was toying with them, he knew it. But L refused to believe that Kira could outsmart them. One way or another, he WOULD be Kira. With or without the help of his task force.

There was a small ping as he received a text message. He took out his phone and flipped it open.

**Watari is requesting a web conference. -Matt.**

L sighed. He hadn't spoken to Watari since telling him about the plan to bug a suspects room. What could the old man want now? If it was information, he could just e-mail so why talk directly. Oh well, whatever it was, he had better go and see what it was. He stood up and went over to the elevators, stepping inside and going to the floor where his room was. The doors opened and he walked out into a hallway, heading straight towards the door at the end of it. He punched a code into a keypad and the door unlocked. His room was practically bare except for a simple bed and a computer. He closed the door and locked it behind him and went over to the computer, sitting down in front of it. He typed in some things and then a floating black "W" in gothic font appeared against a white screen.

"L," said an aged voice that he recognized as Watari's.

"This is L. What is it, Watari? Why have you contacted me?"

"I was going over the member files of the Task Force when I noticed three new additions: a Rachel, Ryuk, and Chris. All with last names unknown."

L paused. How had Watari learned of this? He had specifically told Matt, Mello, and Near not to add them into the database so how…Dammit! Matt! That idiot! It figures that the bastard would do something like this. "What of it, Watari?" L asked, concealing all emotion.

"You know that the only members of the Task Force are to be those from Whammy's House and potential successors. These three have no connections to Whammy's and how do you know that they can even be trusted? They could be Kira's spies for all you know."

"Then the better to keep them near. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'," he quoted. "Besides, they are each obviously intelligent- especially Chris. She could do Matt's job better than he could."

"How do you even know them?"

"Chris and Ryuk were held captive with me by the Lab and we met Rachel, another escapee, soon after our own departure of that…institution."

"Regardless, you do not need them there. Get them out of there immediately. They will only serve to distract you and cannot possibly serve any use to the case. I've noticed you've come to a standstill. How much of time is wasted by distractions caused by those girls?"

L narrowed his eyes. "If you're implying that every male in this building is lusting after Chris and Rachel all hours of the day, then you're terribly wrong. If anything, Rachel stops Mello from beating the crap out of Near every second of every minute and Chris has helped me gain some very interesting insights and theories on the case. She's very helpful and useful."

"Oh? Useful how? By distracting you with your little "relationship" with her? Don't think I didn't notice that both your status and hers were under 'in a relationship'. Did you think I wouldn't connect the dots? You know the rules, L!"

L growled. So Watari had found out about that too…dammit, when this was over he was going to kill Matt. "Well I find that little rule to be highly pointless as I am completely focused-"

"It doesn't matter!" Watari interrupted. "I never approved of your relationship with Danielle when _that_ existed and I don't approve of this either. Not only is it forbidden, but it affects work completion and the pace of this investigation. Your job is at stake here, L. You do recall how extremely eager Mello is to take back the position as head of the Task force and I could easily replace you with him."

"That's not going to happen."

"So you will break off ties with this girl?"

L said nothing, merely cutting off the connection. If he did as Watari wanted, then Chris would be cast out of Headquarters and probably end up back in a cage at the Lab. Watari wouldn't get an answer…and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. L opened up the database and started altering the information.

*****

Chris heard L leave, she didn't know what for or why, and she didn't really care. He probably had something important to do and she didn't want to turn into one of those clingy idiots. They're relationship was…casual. They kissed, yes, but they never outright said they were an item. It was easier that way, should things not work out.

She silently browed files on her computer from the Lab. She rested her head against her hand, elbow on the table. Her eyes lazily scanned the information when she came across something that made her go rigid. She stiffened and looked closer, her brow furrowing in concentration. What she read made her eyes go wide and she felt something that she hadn't felt in a very long time: fear.

_Lethal…weapon…uncontrollably…destructive…kill and destroy all in path…knows no difference from friend or foe…_

She read on, reading on what she was to become. She was gain dangerous abilities…and ultimately destroy all around her. Project Chrysalis. The Lab's greatest army. She was the last of it, their weapon to bring the world to its knees. And it would happen soon unless she managed to get control, and Chris feared she wouldn't. This change…it sounded like more a mental one, one where she could kill L and feel nothing. L…

Now her mind was made up. Chris gathered and necessities into a bag, pried open her window and jumped out. It seemed that she'd overstayed her welcome in Headquarters. Now was the time to leave before the beast appeared. She landed easily on the ground and looked up at the building, then looked away and disappeared, slinking into the shadows of the night. _Goodbye L…this is for your own good…_

_

* * *

_**(A/N: God only knows when this will be updated again. I was home sick today and just randomly got the urge to type this up so...yeah...not editied or anything so are probably tons of mistakes but w/e. I'm sure none of its as bad as in my Pirates/Death Note crack fic where I had put "Mello ran onto the shit" instead of "Mello ran onto the ship". Ahh, that still cracks me up. Anyway, next chapter will have Chris and L's first fight! YAY! But like I said: God only knows when I'll get around to it! Maybe Chapter 13 will be a Christmas present?? Oh well.)**


End file.
